


[非现背/霆峰]无量寿

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: GQ名利场衍生/陈李WARN：真人姓名/第一人称





	1. Chapter 1

01.

码头上的风越来越大，天色阴沉，笼罩整片陆地，仓库上的油布是匆忙之间布置的，我叹了口气，看来没有人能从这场暴雨中幸免。

昨晚阿祥告诉我今天会有台风来袭，个别沿海城市已经急不可耐地发布红色预警，好似从未见过大风大浪，他叮嘱我务必小心。我哂笑了之，我陈伟霆活在世上，别说一团云烟，哪怕海啸也不放在眼里，更揶揄他讨了老婆便畏手畏脚，不是个男人。阿祥忿忿挂了电话。

言多必失，我深知自己托大，恐怕会有性命之忧。

来码头本是为了运输一批武器，李家世代经营重工产业，追溯起来上至满清时期，他们从冷兵器时代一路摸索，时至今日，真发展出了自己的企业。我从22岁起跟随李家现任当家李兆铭做事，为他鞍前马后，流血卖命，换来今天的地位，可即便是我，也从未见过他发怒。李兆铭永远志得意满、永远运筹帷幄、永远郎心似铁，这是他成功的原因。

我还记得他最喜欢的一个情妇叫做沈曼玲，是流莺出身，只因得到他庇护而做起鸨头生意，风生水起，那时整个北京谁敢触她霉头？即便是她往昔的死对头们、她那只会拉皮条的好妈妈一朝被人毒死，警局也只敢放话说是因为食物中毒。她妈的尸首在河岸上被发现，有饿极了的狗刨了她的肉吃，也一命呜呼。这样的人怎么会是食物中毒？可报纸上这么登，我便不去多想。

我当然见过曼玲姐，在堂会上。按道理一介女流绝无可能坐到男人的议事堂——但我已说过，她得李兆铭独宠，而性总是惑人的，也许这个冷血男人的心头是有一点热血攒动的，愿意为她大开方便之门。

她才19岁，比我还小上不少，但假使你细看她的脸，绝不会认为她这样年轻，不少人由她富有阅历的眼睛猜测她已二十有五或者更老。我叫她一声曼玲姐，她便伸出涂着鲜红指甲油的手拿出一个红包，这个红包不算我收的最屈辱的一次，虽然它仍在我跪在地上，被人扇着耳光时降临。

时过境迁，当年多么风云的沈曼玲死了，死在自己家的卧室里，这一回报纸上白纸黑字写明了是有人投毒，所有人都在惋惜这个风华绝代的女人的死，我却很难不联想这说不定是那个被她害死做厉鬼的妈前来索命了。

我和阿栋谈笑似的聊起这桩命案，顺便揣测了下墓园里李兆铭的眼泪真的源于真心。阿栋瞪了我一眼，说妄议朝政，嫌命太长，想剪短一点是吧。我可太爱阿栋的比喻了，于是我严肃地说，想活着呢！就是你看最近风平浪静，实在没什么事做。

阿栋嗤笑一声，剥了颗花生，没事情做？天下还有你这种急着吃枪子的人才？他含糊地说，兆铭哥的儿子马上从英国回来了，到时我看你有没有事情做！

哎，我和李兆铭那个不学无术的儿子李易峰先生不对盘的事人尽皆知，偏偏李兆铭年纪大了，怕死后无人照料，开始打起虚情假意的亲情牌。他儿子说要学泰拳，他便指使我去教，他儿子说新买的劳斯莱斯太像暴发户，限量的阿斯顿马丁转天便停在楼下，他儿子说不喜欢那个情妇——沈曼玲竟敢睡他妈妈生前睡过的床，好大的胆子！他思考再三，还是把人家杀了。

一条性命啊，如花似玉，就此凋零，想必曼玲姐至死也不知道，表面上深爱她至此的李兆铭可以翻脸不认人，她也不知道自己推心置腹的洪堂干部陈伟霆是个杀人不眨眼的人渣。

人世间的转折总是曲折迷离，我们都在妄想有朝一日可以左右命运，但总是反被它捉弄，也许这正是我们身在其中的原因。

我在台风中打电话给李易峰，海边，信号前所未有的差，我预感我今天至少将办砸一件事，但我希望不会是手中这件。电话声响了很久，可我耐心很好，我知道他会接的，他就是这么爱摆谱一个人，尤其爱摆我的谱：

“哪位？”不出我所料，他在那头懒洋洋的说。

“是我啊，宝贝，”我的目光追出公海，天的尽头有直升机，警方的游艇和车辆都在逼近，三面包抄，我不一定能全身而退，“诸事不顺，王老板的寿宴我得晚点过去了。”

他在电话里笑，非常恶毒，“怎么，警察来了？需要我给你收尸吗？”

我的手下一眨不眨地看着我，等待我下最后的指令，我朝空气抛了个媚眼，虽然我知道他看不到，我轻笑，“怎敢劳烦下任当家呢。”

小时候，有个癞头道人来我家行乞，他衣着破旧，挨家挨户地敲门要口饭吃，只有我妈看他可怜给了他一碗粥，那道人很感激，便送了我一卦，说我天生孤煞命，上辈子的冤孽未除，这辈子注定要为一木涉水而死。怎么会有这种人，怎么会有这种卦？我妈又惊又怒，将他打出门去。

我本没有将这句狗屁放在心上，我妈也一再叫我放宽心，世界上好男好女多如过江之鲫，我干什么放不开非要在一根木头上吊死？我一直以为我是对的，直到我遇见李易峰。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

警察来的速度比我预料的快，看来纳税人的钱至少没有全被用去赌马，我甚欣慰。我用最轻松的语调迎了上去，说晚上好，梁警官。

一两秒之间，我感受到粱正雄的审度目光，但再望去，他又神情淡漠，嘴角始终擒着淡淡的微笑，仿佛那道目光只是我的错觉，他颔首，礼貌得无懈可击，霆哥，幸会。唯独对我伸出的手视而不见。

我自觉无趣地耸肩，这群条子眼高于顶，喜欢先给下马威，好叫一些剥皮阿三知道谁才是老大，我司空见惯，就算牙齿咬碎，面上却全无意见，如果你看得久了就会知道：仗势欺人原就不会只发生在黑道中间。

我有心与粱正雄攀关系，可惜对方没有与我共叙旧的意思，不多时便冲我举出一张搜查令，我早知会有这么一招，落落大方地请他们自便。

我在梁正雄身后两步亦步亦趋地跟着，用一种做作但不至使他立刻厌烦的语气频繁搭讪，直到他皮笑肉不笑地请我去一旁喝茶。故意受宠若惊地推辞，他冷下脸来，告诫我警察办公，霆哥还是避避为好。

戏剧学院真该准许我入学，此刻我尽职地饰演一个蠢物，演得忘乎所以，十分投入，我假装听不懂他话里有话，反倒接过小弟手上端着的咖啡递给他，说不必这么麻烦，也让我偶尔尽地主之谊。

粱正雄的面色极难看，仿佛我端出的不是咖啡而是毒酒，狠狠瞪了我一眼。从业至今，我难道被人瞪得还少了？因此怡然自得地抿了口咖啡。

梁正雄和他的蠢材下属在码头的仓库里进行地毯式搜查，越搜查表情越难看，甚至迁怒于直升机的照明不佳。我知道他定是一无所获，只好乱发脾气。我早调查过梁正雄此人是个草包，强于理论，实践却一塌糊涂。他的局长舅舅急于叫他建功，完全不考虑他的能力有限就指派他做了队长。此时我着看他拽着警犬到处跑，真有点看马戏团表演的意趣在。

我敲着躺椅的手托，猴戏虽好看，也总有落幕的时候。比较在意的是，消息为什么会走漏的这么快。今天我本应陪同李易峰一道为王莽祝寿，是为护送这批运输到缅甸的武器才临时变道。

从决定做这单生意到押运出发不过六个小时，仅仅六个小时，我们敬爱的条子弟兄已知悉我们的据点和运送物品，若非我是个彻底的无神论者，知道消息不会自己长脚……会是谁？我扫视自己带来的人，都是见过场面的好手，一式一样的脸上没有任何情绪流露。

闭目养神，海浪打在礁石上的声音逐渐变大，我睁开眼看着天，明白这一场风雨避无可避。

出言制止别人的独角戏非我所欲，只是时间紧迫，不得已而为之。我拍了拍手，粱正雄压抑着怒气的面容转向我，我只当看不见，闲闲一笑，“各位搜查的怎么样了？有什么发现吗？”

粱正雄沉下声音，“你早做了转移，”他恨恨地说，“你放出假消息，叫我们扑个空，你知道这种没有实际证据的搜查令有多难申请……你看准了我们会铩羽而归！”

“不，”我神色自若地说，“粱警官，你可不要危言耸听啊，我们与各位警官一样，都是一等良民，每年按时足额缴税，从不违法。”

但他说的并没有错。我真吃惊，只会抱团生长依靠家室的草包竟也长出了脑子。我当然知道这种光靠线人的消息作为依据的报告书有多脆弱，假使梁正雄的舅舅不是局长，他根本不会有机会拿到这张搜查令，而一旦行动失败，这个线人提供的一切信息都将打上问号，如果警方是注定要无功而返的，我提前让他知晓失败的滋味又有何不可？

我冲他假笑，虽然我理解他心情不好，“我家少爷脾气古怪，最不喜欢别人迟到，我得去赴约了。粱警官，如果您没什么事了，不如我们一起走一程？”

这大批的警力来的快退得也快，我站在岸边，已能感受到潮水蜂拥的欲望。此时天色将晚，有雨水打在地上。我的手下着急地对我说，“霆哥，必须要捞上来了，不能再等了，枪支也就罢了，弹药受潮了就全没用了呀！”

我低声呵斥他，“滚！听你的还是听我的？”

不过二十分钟，梁正雄领着一批人马去而复返，恰巧我在换衣服，游刃有余地接待了他们，或许是我的演技太精湛了，第二次搜索他们依然无功而返，送他们出码头时，我能看出梁正雄眼里毫无掩饰的恨意。

雨下得太大了，将海天连成一片，在海床上待得太久，又没算到受台风影响的海水密度压，这批货至少损失了三成，幸好造价高昂的精密机械们大多保存良好。此次警方突袭不在我的计划中，急中生智才免于牢狱，只是这种事可一可二不可三，不然再如何英俊的面庞都容易染上风霜。望着镜子里的自己，我深深叹了口气。太累了，我给李易峰回了条短信说马上到，便倒在车里沉沉睡去。

梦里梦见2003年的11月21号，说巧也很巧，那天恰好是我16岁生日，这座吝啬的城市罕见地下起了雪。一辆豪华轿车停在我家门口，李易峰正准备从车里钻出来。

他穿一件黑色高领毛衣，唇色嫣红，面容惊心动魄的白。

他看向我。

此后这个场景无数次成为我的梦魇。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

这世上快乐的人不多，王莽算一个。他的快乐简单纯粹，主要来自于他坚不可摧的商业帝国与牢不可破的裙带关系。

到今天为止，人们普遍知道王莽这个商界奇才，政界精英，偶然会客串慈善大使、公益基金会主席，是报章媒体的常客。人们逐渐忘了，二十多年前，王莽只是个平原上捡狗屎的三流人物，靠卖屁股攀上韩副市长的高枝，而对方最近新出的自传里，这段尴尬过往显然被掠过不提。真是个有趣的现象，人们的记忆总爱自发自动地修正成功人物的发家史。

酒会与我想象的一样无聊，既无胸部巨硕的美女，也无窈窕可人的小帅哥，我备感焦虑。烟被雨水打湿，蜷缩在裤袋的一角，我是一条烟瘾剧烈的败家犬。忍不住摩挲起手指，怀疑自己出现在此处的目的。

我当然迟到了很久，忘带请柬甚至引起门口安保骚动，是李易峰过来捞我，当时他看我的眼神让我觉得他可能下一秒就想把我吃了，想到这里我颇为遗憾地瞥了一眼他的嘴巴，随即摇头，那张嘴巴太小了，即便我愿意让他吞，他估计也有心无力。

我被自己的想象逗笑，咯咯咯地笑个不停，他立时回头看我，“有什么好笑的？”

“我哪有笑？”天见可怜的，憋笑真是人类酷刑。

他森冷的目光逡巡着我的脸，似乎在寻找破绽，我坦然地任他观赏，“你最好皮绷紧一点，”不过转瞬，他凑过来亲昵地在我耳畔低语，“我听阿招说你为了逃避警察把货沉了海，陈伟霆，三成弹药瞬间报废，几千万呢，你怎么还笑得出来。”

我同样热烈地回吻他的鬓角，右手虚虚地环揽着他的腰。李易峰新换了一种古龙水，身上若有如无的淡香，直往我鼻子里冲，似是顺着血流，涌进了心脏，“你爸都还没对我兴师问罪，你急什么，想篡位啊？”

他不留痕迹地推开我，手却缠绵地滑过我的西装，一副做戏做到底的架势。露出一口白牙，我在他肩头得意地笑了。

这一晚我喝得绝对很多，光凭这点我认为李家父子应该原谅我之前小小的失误。李易峰离去后，我努力扮演一位受冷落的怨妇，虽然我身高体壮，但谁规定黑社会壮汉就不能做怨妇呢？性别歧视不可取。我们刚才十分引人注目，此刻李易峰一离开，我立即无所事事起来。幸好，明珠不会蒙尘，很快有人向我搭讪。

是几位商界名媛，她们年纪尚小，拎着华贵的手袋，对这会场里的诡谲气氛视而不见，专程跑来见见我这毫无背景的黑社会打手。我感到有几道灼热的视线聚焦在我身上。

她们像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地围在我周围，问我有没有杀过人，有种天真冷酷的残忍。好像只要我说杀过，她们就会给我颁发最厉害杀手奖，我冷着脸，告诉她们我在执行保镖任务。虽然我的任务对象不知到哪里逍遥去了，我在心里补充。

其中一位固执地娇声说，你若不回答，便饮一杯酒。我眼睛一亮，李易峰这傻逼只顾叫我演戏，也不解决演员食宿问题，这怎么行？人偶尔也得为自己考虑。如此求之不得的好事，实在打着灯笼难寻。我假装为难的点头。

打定主意不回答任何问题，我来者不拒，唯独担心自己喝得太多乐极生悲。好在我的担心没持续多久，有个女孩问了我一个问题，她说，你有女朋友吗？哎，我叹息，是不是多情的千金小姐注定爱上英俊的底层男士？

不过这都无所谓了，在她问出这个问题的时候，所有关注这个角落的人都听到了一声清晰的扑哧声。人群后面，李易峰信步走到我面前，他还是离开前的样子，但我注意到他的肩膀很放松，想必消息已经入手。李易峰长于攻心，关键时刻怀柔，想知道什么都能知道，想要什么也都能到手，这不奇怪。

那女孩的脸涨得通红，我发现这个角度，她的轮廓有些像死去的沈曼玲，她似乎是在场唯一一位没有显赫背景的女士，真惨，我忍不住想，这么容易脸红的孩子来这里干什么呢？一只野鹿走到狼群中来，难道会有什么好下场吗？

李易峰仿佛也有话要说，只是他才开口就被人压了下去。洪堂的现任当家李兆铭走过来，他一身西装笔挺，先是冲我示意，随后牵住了女孩的手。

“易峰，”李兆铭慢条斯理地说，“你刚刚走太快了，我都来不及跟上你——怎么和你妈说话呢？”

他温柔地介绍说，“这是文雪琪。雪琪，这是我儿子易峰，最近刚从英国回来。易峰，雪琪比你还小一点，你们应当有不少共同话题。”

大厅里落针可见，望见李易峰的表情，我清楚他和我一样惊讶。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

我预言过这一晚将没人合眼，只是没想到会以这种方式呈现。

酒会有惊无险地进行，未得多少休息，网络上已铺天盖地爆出本市著名富商李兆铭不甘寂寞，又携一美少女出席王莽酒宴，听闻这位小姐年纪与李家公子相当，更是引人遐想。

早年间李兆铭风流美名在外，被同辈戏称段正淳，言辞多有隐晦之处。许多小报记者为求一手资料，自发前往酒店外围加班，一时间长枪短炮，快照声响彻凌云。

王莽是今日主角，李兆铭把他的生日宴捅出个大篓子，到底涵养还在，虽面色不虞，却也未表露什么。文雪琪没再说过一句话，仿佛一尊精致的人像，这点倒与沈曼玲不同。李兆铭牵着她，像牵着一尊瓷器，美则美矣，毫无灵魂，似乎凡人的爱欲憎恶，她全部能置身事外。我迟疑，这样的人，为什么会问我那个问题？

席散了我护送李兆铭离开。行至车前，这个市侩商人忽然踟蹰，考量到文雪琪与他同行，我立刻询问他是否需要更换目的地。李兆铭摇头，快速地说，“你和易峰关系不好，我知道，我今天有些高兴，实在是莽撞了，恐怕他心有怨气。最近我收了一尊东海翡翠观音，成色很好，你拿上帮我带给他。”没等我回话，他径直关上车门。

树影幢幢，我拿出另一支手机打电话，李易峰倒接的很快，问，“怎么了？”他的声音活泼健康，并未收到风波影响。

不知为何感到心安，我笑了，说，“等着，别走。”

江湖传闻李兆铭原配早逝，因此对这不成器的儿子体贴非常，出手大方可见一斑。我倒听说并非如此，李兆铭年轻时犯下大案，是原配家力挽狂澜才未至於破产，李兆铭刚愎自用，原配握有他当年的罪证，他怎能心安？不过几年便寻了个由头将夫人和年幼的孩子一并送走。

也是李易峰命大，那天他肚子疼，死活要下飞机，夫人无法，将他托付给忠心老仆，只说改签至下一班。下午时分，这架由北京开往曼切斯特的飞机在太平洋上失事，机毁人亡，李夫人身陨深海，至今未找到遗体。

“不是被分配了任务来安慰我？还得我自己找过来？”熟悉的身影由远及近，我抬眼一看，古语诚不我欺，说曹操曹操到，故事的主人翁正立在面前。

不谈那些爱恨情仇，李兆铭的基因确实优良，像李易峰这样伶仃地站在面前，我竟有些恍神。此时月上中天，只听得树叶婆娑，我深呼一口气，发现左心室依然平稳，才含笑答话，“不是有句老话？饭后百步走，活到九十九。我在帮你锻炼身体。”两厢沉默了会，都觉得这话暧昧，有些意味不明的情潮在涌动，这情境实在危险，相视片刻，我们突然大笑。

我最近在看马良的《坦白书》，里面讲到：我所有的自负皆来自我的自卑，所有的英雄气概都来自于我的软弱。嘴里振振有词是因为心里满是怀疑，深情是因为痛恨自己无情。这世界没有一件事情是虚空而生的，站在光里，背后就会有阴影，这深夜里一片静默，是因为你还没有听见声音。

莫名想到这段话，细细品来，仍不得真意。回程车上，我问李易峰事情是否已不可回旋，他清浅地看了我一眼，这一眼几乎是荡漾的，他一字一顿地说可以，除非我妈死而复活。我震慑于他的表情，不再搭腔。

世人皆说我和李易峰是宿敌，互看不顺眼，又碍于李兆铭的面子不得不在公开场合虚与委蛇。这话没错，但只说对了前半句。李兆铭人到中年，才发现膝下子嗣单薄，前半生的风流韵事并没有给他带来一丁半嗣，他仍只得李易峰一个儿子，且不说他害死原配的事或许早晚会败露，再者一个与他聚少离多的亲生骨肉是否会在他退休之后报以敬重？

杀父夺位的故事清朝末年已上演过太多次，谁都不敢确定会不会有人乐意效仿。李兆铭不留痕迹地扶持我的势力，运输武器这么大的生意，他完全不让李易峰参与。李兆铭用我牵制李易峰，用得十分顺手，如鱼得水，他不担心我功高震主，毕竟这个家最后还是要姓李的。

好歹是一代枭雄，那日，明明随侍在旁的忠心老仆也是他的人，他完全可以爽手一点直接干掉李易峰，从此高枕无忧，偏偏逃不过血缘的束缚，硬是手下留情留下了隐患。

到现在，他既爱这个孩子，那是他过去辉煌的证明，李易峰是他生命的延续，是另一个他自己；又整日活在事情败露，会被儿子杀死的恐慌里。

他爱鲜活的肉体，恨不得吸食那一具具身体里的生命活力，好叫自己永葆青春。得到了吗？他无可避免地衰老。那话怎么说来着：永远不要认为我们可以逃避，我们的每一步都决定着最后的结局，我们的脚正走向我们自己选定的终点。

李易峰在英国长大，观念先进，是天生的商人。时代不同了，尽忠道义的黑道制度早已不适合社会发展，它的领袖也顺势变成一个瞻前顾后的普通人。良禽择木而栖，或许李家在他手上会有新的转机。

最重要的是，李易峰身材优越，姿容秀丽，因此他来找我，我没有犹豫。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

来李易峰位于郊外的家原是为了复盘这一天。

这一天发生了太多的事，警察临检，晚宴生变，谁告的密？我们损失了多少？文雪琪是什么来头？李兆铭的目的是什么？无数情报如雪片一样塞满我们的大脑。李易峰轻松的表情从进门开始消失殆尽，把鞋踢得到处都是，我视若无睹。

他眯起眼睛，转头威胁道，“把地收拾干净。”

纨绔子弟的少爷脾气，可以理解但不会纵容，虽然明面上他是洪堂的少爷，我只是干部，但他来寻求我合作，我们的关系应该是对等的，我可没义务为他做佣人，微微一笑，我说，“我不是你保姆。”

这不配合的态度极大的刺激了他，也许是晚上的酒精全数在此刻挥发，他侧身一脚踹倒了矮几，玻璃碎了一地，我的笑容不变。在我面前耍狠不是明智之举，我是武派，战力远比他强，一个城府颇深的当家当知道喜怒不形于色，他还差太远，好在他同样年轻，尚有改进余地。

其实我应该安慰他，一个比他还年轻的小妈骤然出现在社交场合，至少他为双方留了面子，不管内心有多愤怒，他没有当庭表现出来。李易峰今年二十一，他八岁丧母，父亲只顾打拼事业忽视他的感受，后来又不断惹出桃色新闻，沈曼玲死时我们都清楚他父亲会另结新欢，只是李兆铭的眼泪让我们有一刻相信这段真空期或许会久一些，可文雪琪施施然出现。

在这样的家庭背景中长大，对每一个灵魂都是一场考验。每个人的神态举止、语言行为都会被记录在册。除了蠢得无药可救和真正看开的智者，绝大多数人退不可退地成为权衡利弊的好手，有天份的四五岁的时候已经伶俐乖巧，人见人爱，其余人等也在摸爬滚打中磨砺出来。李易峰属于天份高的那种，但是他并没有因为这样就少受些痛苦。 

我以一种审度的眼光看着他，诚如我所言，我们只是合作对象，此刻上前安慰是否显得虚情假意，我决定按兵不动。

时间分秒过去，他已冷静不少，抬头看我的时候没有那种疯狂的神色，李易峰孤零零地站在客厅中间，开口竟有点可怜，“为什么不过来？”他问我。

真诚地摊开手，“被你吓傻了，须知小人物见不得大场面。”

他轻笑，绕过一地狼藉朝我走来，“威廉可不是小人物。”说话间，他的双手已经㨫上我的脖子。

他实在很爱撒娇，恰当的示弱让人受用，这或许是他的生存之道。握住他的腰，我不仅感叹太细了，与李易峰坦诚相见数次，每次我都对这截细腰啧啧称奇，结实而不失柔韧。他与我身高相似，轻轻舔舐他的耳畔，我说，“如果你没心情，也可以不做。”

李易峰耳后曾被竹枝打过，有一条细密的伤疤，市面上祛疤美体的膏药多如星辰，但他坚持不用，固执地保留。这是他的敏感带，假使我真不想做，大可不必撩拨他，可谁叫我就是这样一个表里不一的人。

他婉转的眼波看向我，“为什么不？”

我大笑着把他推到沙发上。

一件出乎很多人意料的事是：我从不招妓。我想他也是，古往今来，多少能人异士死于温柔乡，酒色误人，聪明人都不该犯这种错误。会和李易峰上床算是个意外，有一晚他喝了很多，他知晓李兆铭正是杀害他母亲的真正元凶，精神在杀人和崩溃中拉锯。

我不再假装驯服，我按倒他，吻他水色莹然的眼睛，吻他满是酒味的嘴，甚至连温柔都懒得伪装，我抚摸他的时候，他也尽情抚摸我。我啃噬他的肉体，他亦同样急切地回吮我。插入时他震动了一下，神智有一瞬的清明，他的眼底满是血丝，瑟瑟发抖地问我，“我爸会杀了你吗？”

我思考了一下，觉得与一个醉汉论长短很蠢，但我还是回答，“他杀不了我。”

“那你会帮我吗？”

作案工具还收缴在对方身体里，很难做出违心的约定，我说，“会。”

后来我才知道，李易峰一直对他母亲的死耿耿于怀，他隐秘地追查当年的真相，并相信那场空难一定不是出于偶然。皇天不负有心人，他在一座与世隔绝的小岛上找到了那名颐养天年的忠心老仆。那老仆改信基督教，做了一名父执，基督教的教义是信徒不可欺瞒。他于是全盘托出。

李易峰连夜回国，带着枪直冲洪堂大本营。当时李兆铭正与沈曼玲打得火热，两人相携前往蒙马特度假。李易峰一击不中，面色沉郁，叮嘱下面火速订一张前往蒙马特的机票。

他刚知道母亲的死因，完全丧失了思考的能力，决定同归于尽。我在那个时候拦住他。李易峰困兽似的神情让人心神摇曳，他叫我滚开，否则就要我死。我怎么会被这种幼稚园类型的威胁击退，狠狠扇了他一耳光，我们扭打在一起。

我抱住他，蛊惑他，我对他说，“你会有别的助力，你还有机会。”


	6. Chapter 6

06.

我们在李易峰破烂的客厅里喝酒，他提议找点乐子。鉴于他已将自家酒窖里珍藏的好酒洗劫一空，我自觉不可落于人后。

是一个转瓶子的游戏，瓶口转到谁，谁就必须接受惩罚，喝下一品脱酒或者脱件衣服，率先赤身裸体的人要在地板做五十个俯卧撑。这本是陷入困境的囚徒为了生存发明的游戏，用到这里怎么看都带有欲望的色泽。

我震撼的发现自己全身只穿了四件衣服，而李易峰则包裹的严严实实，如果不出意外，我简直必输无疑，当下对他既惊且佩，“好淫邪的玩法。”

他哧笑一声，严谨地说，“麻烦你，好歹用礼义廉耻包装下句子。”

早前我做过一份心理测评，那个女医生说我性格冷漠，偏又容易冲动，实在不适合目前的工作。我自己也清楚，我不擅温言宽慰，也从来惰于交流，时常疏离。花花世界，每个人都独生独死，独来独去，谁会祈求把一时的炮友同盟记住多久。可看到李易峰强装镇定的样子，我还是心软了。

地板上，绿色圆形的瓶口正对着我，像一孔幽深的枪眼，脱掉西装，我忽然感到轻松。

那晚他手气不佳，喝了太多的酒，我不明白李易峰对于衣服的坚持，至少那对我来说是可有可无的身外物，所以在开始的前几局，已经把除了底裤之外的衣服全部输光，他也输了不少，只是一味喝酒，身体仍套在那些精美的服饰里。

最末一局，瓶口仍转到他，房里的酒味已经浓到刺鼻的地步，我毫不怀疑如果此刻朝空气中投下一根火柴，这里立刻会被火焰吞没。我还没有到光明教教徒熊熊烈火焚我残躯的境界，见他还要去拿酒，便截住他的手腕，沉声说，“差不多得了，该办正事了。”

他根本意识不清，瞳色失焦，只晓得偏过头听我说话。我拥着他，轻啄他的侧颈，像一对真正的爱侣。大动脉在我嘴下，我能感受到他的心脏在有力的跳动，我说，“带你去洗澡？”

他却用力挣开我，目眦欲裂，好像我是什么强奸犯，“不要碰我！”

不管多么漂亮的人，发起酒疯都是这样。但谁知道他是不是真醉？也许他是想借酒发颠，“不要碰我”，有意思，我们已经上了无数次床，现在再喊有什么用？这是他的真心话还是意有所指？

我至终叹了口气，回身解下他的领带，在两人手腕间打了个轻巧的结。我举起手，一个投降的姿势，“行，我不碰你，可你要识相一点。”语毕，我牵着李易峰往浴室走。

我还是将他的行为定性成耍酒疯，没办法，想要合作总得交付出一点信任，一个人如果永远活在疑虑中，那日子就没法过了。曾经有个老师和我说过，不管你多真诚，遇到怀疑你的人，你就是谎言。可以为他做解释，但他猛地推开我的举动确实让我不爽。和酒鬼对打有失身份，这一笔账先记下，我可不会放过他。

打开莲蓬头，冰冷的水柱倾泻而下，浇在他成套的西装上。隔岸观火，我冷眼着看李易峰笨拙地解扣子，几次都失败了。他求救似的望着我，我便不经意地笑了，“不是’不要碰我’？”他迟缓地摇摇头。

置身于同一片冰冷之中，解着他的扣子，我模糊地想到我不做李易峰保姆的豪言壮语，没料到不过几个小时便破功，又突如其来地笑了起来。他不知道我在笑什么，只是被冷水冲的本能地觉得凉，他捧住我的脸，不管不顾地亲下去。

我慢慢跪下来，火热的唇舌落在他冰冷的肚脐上，他打了一个寒战，夹紧双腿。眯着眼盯着浴室的天花板。我把手指挤进他的身体里，柔顺至极，抬眼看他，“这可是你自己要求的，与我无关啊。”捞起他的腿，我把自己深深的埋入。

很难去想为何我和李易峰的身体会如此契合，我把他悬空顶着墙上，掐他的脖子，他则用尽全力抱住我，扯我的头发，用了十分力，放荡地发出声音，赤裸地欲求更多。我们疯了一样的接吻，一刻不停的爱抚，肉体像融化的蜡烛，我渐渐分不清哪具身份是我的，哪具是他的，或许已无你我，我们连精神都被潮湿黏腻地烧融在一处。

我把李易峰从浴室里拽出来，随意地将他压倒在这座房子里的任一一个角落，他的脚软到站不住，我便好心的请他踩住我。我在镜子前操他，他的嘴唇肿了，仍毫无章法地回头咬我，如果他是一条狗，我肯定已被感染狂犬病——他妈的，这样想想竟然还有点激动，我照单全收，将体液注入他体内。

我们的关系在性爱接触中一步一步磨合，我知道从今往后我再也找不到如此合拍的床伴。我们坦诚地交换肉体，再上前一步就能将自己彻彻底底从肉体到灵魂交给对方，然而这关键的一步就如咫尺天涯，永远走不到。

次日下午，洪堂大本营火速督促我们回去议事，秘书分别给我和李易峰打了电话。

“操，”他被两通电话吵醒，沙哑地呻吟，“山中方一日，世上已千年。”

我神清气爽，狡黠地看着他，“那你觉得山中好，还是世上好？”

“所谓山中不就是梦中，世上便是这尘世。梦里虽好，也得回到现实。”

我不笑了，沉默半晌，我突然问他，“如果你在梦里很快乐，那——算不算数？”

他没有回答。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

人总是这样，稍不克制，就胡言乱语。回程路上，我深刻反省自己，以后断不可再伸出脸给人扇。许是我表情沉重，看不懂眼色的司机在讲一些过时的黄色笑话，自顾自笑得前仰后合。我采取非暴力不合作态度：不搭腔，没意见，冷酷到底。

李易峰比我先到，他今天穿了一套暗绿色条纹的西装，英俊逼人，表情是见惯了的漫不经心。李兆铭侧着头和他讲话，见到我来，都住了嘴。

假装没看见，我笑着打招呼，“老板，少爷。”

李兆铭把手放在我肩上微笑，“伟霆，昨夜在哪里过夜，来的这样慢？信辉告诉我，拨给你们俩的电话中间不会差了一分钟。”

信辉是李兆铭秘书，生物表准得可对钟，我夸张地抽气，“老板，工作日上午，到处是为了全勤奔命的人。”

李易峰也插一脚，“现在是九点半，寻常上班族早一个小时就蜷缩在工位上，伟霆哥的老黄历可得更新了。”他就非要把气氛弄得这样剑拔弩张，我用眼神暗示他，怎么，昨晚的宴会还对面热搂，今日又要扮不和？他冲我眨眨眼。

李兆铭看着我俩笑，“你们怎么一见面就吵架，以后把家业给你们，我怎么放心？”

李易峰含笑看我，说，“怎么会，我和伟霆哥是好兄弟。”

说得真好，好兄弟，还是会上床的好兄弟，扯出一个假笑，我顺势揽住李易峰，“是咯，兆铭哥，苍天可鉴，我和易峰是好、兄、弟。”

虽然身体紧紧相贴，我和李易峰的表情都显而易见的不爽，李兆铭假装愠怒，“你们再装！”随后又轻叹，“两个人年纪也不小了，至于如此吗？”

我一声不吭地放开李易峰，后者立刻整了整自己的领子。

李兆铭转身进了房间，远远的声音传来，“进来，我有两件事要对你们说。”

李兆铭半幅身家已经漂白，成为白道上举重若轻的成功企业家；半幅还沉在黑道里，洪堂本部的装潢与二十年前刀头舔血的各个堂口没有区别，一副升龙图堂而皇之地挂在后面，向下是日本武士刀与将军帽，灯光昏沉，两侧都悬挂着当代书法大家写得草字，一副是忍，一副是忠。

多么愚昧，我冷笑，不管这些刀有多锋利，至少用过它们的武士们全部战死了。供奉这样的不详物，也不嫌瘆得慌。

李兆铭端坐在上位，我和李易峰一左一右的坐下，站在阴影中的随侍立刻上来倒茶，不由得眼皮一跳，这个人是文雪琪。偷看了李易峰一眼，他似乎没注意，老僧入定地品茶。我笑着感谢文雪琪给我沏茶，一边闲聊似的问，“老板，文小姐怎么会在这儿？”

李兆铭将文雪琪揽入怀中，“这就是我要和你们说的第一件事。”

他转向李易峰，“易峰，昨晚实在仓促，忘了考虑你的感受。但我遇到雪琪，确实是生命中的奇迹，我已决定，将在三个月后正式迎娶雪琪。”

李易峰以茶代酒，笑得滴水不漏，“恭喜父亲。”

李兆铭探究似的看向他，“你……没有对爸爸不满吧？”

李易峰面不改色，“怎么会？大丈夫成事不拘小节，开国者尚且如此，人之天性罢了。我有什么好不满的？”

李兆铭抚掌大笑，转头问我，“那伟霆呢？”

我的脸上一直挂着笑，“自然是老板说什么就是什么。只是不知道这第二件事是什么？是那批货出纰漏了吗？”

我表现地对老板的感情毫无兴趣，急切放出自己的野心，做一个有能力又有一点头脑的干部，我小心地任李兆铭驱使，犯一些无伤大雅的错，又不至过分聪明使他心生警惕，所以这么多年，李兆铭身边的人换了又换，连沈曼玲都死了，我还活着。

两个答案都在李兆铭的臆想当中，他龙心大悦，请文雪琪下去准备家宴。

“第二件事与伟霆有关，”李兆铭沉吟道，“伟霆，缅甸佬那批货已经完成清算，受损两成，在当时那种情况下，你弃车保帅确实不易，但没有提前料到条子突袭，是你的失职。再者，条子出现的蹊跷，堂内必有内鬼，你要把这个人找出来，将功赎罪。”

“至于易峰，”李兆铭话锋一转，“易峰一直没有接触实体生意，我先前觉得你还年轻，现在也不得不意识到或许到了该你历练的时候了。伟霆查内鬼，届时就由易峰出面主持东南亚方面的生意，无论如何，先把档口熟悉起来。你们要通力合作，争取尽快拿到回款，查出内鬼。”

我越听越不对，“老板，”我说，“我们没有库存了，只剩八成的货要如何跟缅甸佬交差？”

李兆铭耸耸肩，“尾款已被我转借保理公司融资，如果收不到钱，我们的工厂将停工，这批钱你们必须要缅甸佬吐出来。子弹还有一成的库存，你们可以一并带走。”

他说的轻巧，可这不就是让我们用九成的货换人家的全款？谁会答应做这种赔本买卖？我和李易峰面面相觑，我看见冷汗从他的侧脸滑落，苦哈哈地说，“老板，那群缅甸佬可不是什么省油的灯。”

李兆铭随意地说，“我的儿子和左右手也不是，对吧？我听说昨晚酒会上，你们靠演gay吸引目光，易峰轻而易举地和雷氏的当家接上了头。”

“这不是做得很好吗？凡事都有突破口，看你们怎么看待问题了。”李兆铭意味深长。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

这一顿饭吃的是无比煎熬，听说从前的堂会聚餐多数简陋，别说海鲜，连肉都少见，无非几两黄汤互灌。经过几十年发展进步，现在有规模的黑社会家宴已同大公司年会没什么分别了。

我和李易峰昨晚喝了太多酒，看见满桌的大鱼大肉食不下咽，偏生新任大嫂亲自下厨而不得不吃。我看向李易峰，他同样吃得勉强。一个小时很快过去，我借故离开，李兆铭遗憾地告诉我，下次要陪他坐久一点，沙拉最喜欢我。我一概应允。

沙拉是李兆铭最得宠的狗，李兆铭成名后遭遇过一次不大不小的险情，他受人陷害，登机箱里被放了海洛因。是沙拉焦躁地踱步提醒了李兆铭。李兆铭大发雷霆，这个人必定对他极熟悉，不然不会如此歹毒，他下令彻查，清洗亲信，一时间人人风声鹤唳，却完全没有结果。这件事最终不了了之。所有人心知肚明：内鬼始终是李兆铭的心病。

我又想到李易峰，原以为李兆铭心疼这个儿子，看起来也不怎样，缅甸民风彪悍，买卖毒品、枪械蔚然成风，据说盘踞在仰光的大卖家多少都有几支受过训练的雇佣兵。我思忖李兆铭的想法，李家只有李易峰一个儿子，虎毒不食子，他怎么舍得把李易峰推出去送死？再者，他特意提及我和李易峰的那场戏是何目的？

只是随口一说，还是通知我们他掌控全局，劝我们不要妄动？如果是后者，我与李易峰如此小心谨慎，到底是哪里出了破绽？  
问题一个个被提出，但没有一个被解决。我揉了揉眉心，告诉司机，在梅亭苑将我放下。

梅亭苑是我的一处私宅，当年陪李兆铭打天下，他看我忠心耿耿，赠予我一套别苑。大部分时间，我在他为干部配置的住宅里休息，那些地方都被装了摄像头，李兆铭不相信任何人，而我暂时不打算与他起冲突，两方如此得过且过。

行至私宅，看到李易峰已经在里面了，开冰柜拿食品，动作比我熟练。虽然我不住此处，但保洁阿姨依然将这里照顾的井井有条，我很好奇，“他没留你？”

李易峰奇怪地看了我一眼，“留我做什么？”

我心下了然，这个色老头。走过去抱住他，我蹭着他的侧脸，手也不规矩地下滑，被他一掌打落，李易峰翻了个白眼，指着角落的花瓶，“大佬，摄像头啊。”

“这里没有，我全拆了。”我吻他。

“他没起疑心？”

“我直接了当告诉他这里不行，我要玩SM的。”我大笑，“他对我睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“我可不打算陪你玩。”

“那你来干什么？”我顿感泄气。

他把一个牛皮纸袋扔给我，我打开一看。是沈曼玲的资料。这资料我看了无数遍，草草扫了一眼又扔回桌上，我说，“人都死了，你刨人祖坟干什么。”

他冷哼一声，迈着两条长腿走过来，“你不好奇吗？沈曼玲当时和李兆铭那么恩爱，怎么一夕之间就死于非命？她必定犯了滔天大错。如果不是原则性错误，我那个见色起意的爹会直接让她死？”

我被他打败了，“你到底想知道什么？”

他在那份档案里画了一个圈，我低头去看，资料显示沈曼玲从孤儿院被一户医生领养，沈曼玲有先天性心脏病，曾被送出国进行为期两年的治疗。这件事李兆铭也让我查过，美国的医疗系统内确实能查到沈曼玲的名字。

“我查到，她根本没出国，美国的医院造了假，那户医生也是幌子，”李易峰说，圆润的指甲在我晃了又晃，“她化名刘玉兰去上了警校，这个刘玉兰成绩优秀，不过两年就从警校毕业。”

我一把攥住他的手指，轻轻咬进嘴里，“但谁知道刘玉兰这么不争气，上班报道的第三天就死于交通事故。与此同时，沈曼玲出现了——怎么会这么巧？”

李易峰嫌恶地抽回手指，恶狠狠地盯着我，我不置可否地探手。他笃定地说，“她是个警察，而且是个专为李兆铭打造的特化警察，所以那次KTV，李兆铭一眼就看上她。”

我见好就收，没再惹他，接下他的话头，“这样一来就说得通了。当时我接到的任务是，沈曼玲背叛，这女人几桩大案闹得满城风雨，如果再不除掉她，恐怕会惹祸上身，李兆铭不得已才让我去毒杀。”

“是他的作风，他总是把问题推给别人。”

我缓缓地说，“如你所述，既然他已经抓到了沈曼玲这个内鬼，为什么不公布于众？他被栽赃涉毒也是同一时间吧？没抓到人，当时他的声誉可受损不少。”

李易峰抱着手臂，他看向我，目光是悠远的，“他没抓到，因为，往他登机箱里投毒的不是沈曼玲，是我。”


	9. Chapter 9

09.

盯着他得意洋洋的眼睛，我突然叹息，“李兆铭真惨。唯一爱他的李夫人被他亲手弄死了，他爱的儿子一天到晚在想怎么弄死他，不知道爱不爱他的情妇居然是警方卧底，最终也死在他手上，”我下定论，“怎么说呢，造化弄人。”

李易峰朝我假笑，“他爱的儿子？难道是我？你未免也太抬举我了，李兆铭只爱自己，自己是永不会背叛的，他远比你想的聪明。”

“好吧，”我回以假笑，“这是你们的家务事，与我无关。”

“我们现在是一条绳上蚂蚱，不缕清我的家庭关系，你打算怎么下手？”

“你往李兆铭登机箱里投毒他都没查出是你，我看你挺厉害的，也许你根本用不到我。”我耸耸肩。

“那是沈曼玲故意露出马脚，”他冷冷地回忆，“这是我至今想不通的事。太不可思议了，她为什么偏偏在那个时候露出马脚？据说沈曼玲是急于和上峰接头，可一个受训过的警察怎会不懂得克敌机先？竟把接头地点定在同一个机场……真不知道她是胆大妄为，还是愚蠢过人。我强烈建议电视剧改革势在必行，否则这世上就是有无数人自以为最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。不过也幸亏她如此蠢笨，甚至让李兆铭察觉，不然我不会有机会把责任推到她身上。”

“对了，威廉，我记得当时你也在场？怎么好像失忆了一样。”李易峰问我。

“是我动的手，但谁叫我人微言轻呢，内幕自然不如你知道得多，我也只是被李兆铭通知要去抓人。”

李易峰怜悯地望向我，“那一年你刚升干部不久吧，听说领红包的时候沈曼玲当众给你难看，要你下跪。”

他咯咯地笑起来，“你还真跪了，威廉，拿到报复沈曼玲的机会你开心疯了吧。”

“沈曼玲充其量只是一个情妇，”我慢条斯理地说，“就算她真如她表现出来的那样贪婪强欲，也不会有胆让我给她下跪，毕竟打天下靠的不是她的床上功夫。所以她叫我难看，必定是有人在背后指使，我桀骜不驯，早就惹旁人猜疑，李兆铭让我当众丢脸，是挫我的锐气，告诉我，我能有今天都是他给的，连他的一个情妇都可以随意侮辱我。我是棋子，难道沈曼玲就不是吗？大家都是棋子，都身不由己，又什么好气的，所以我从不怪她。”

我拨着橘皮，毫无诚意地激怒他，“你现在不也是这样？用我的过去来嘲讽我，打压我，又适时给我点甜头，李易峰，你本质上和李兆铭没有区别，唯一的不同是你比他更聪明一些。如果当时是你在那个位子上，如果你知道利用一个情妇就会让我难堪，相信我，你也会这么做的。”

我淡淡地看着他，而李易峰愣住了，笑意从他眼睛里褪去，他咬牙切齿地说，“你这是什么意思？你就是这么看我的？觉得我和李兆铭是一类人？觉得我现在和你结盟只是暂时的，等你没用了就把你一脚踢开，我没心没肺？”

“难道不是？”我笑着反问他。

他气疯了，指着我半天没说出话，随后不发一语地坐到一边。这位帅哥的侧脸冷硬刚强，看起来是打定主意不再与我沟通。为什么偏爱犟嘴？有时候我也不懂自己，分明并非本意，却非要惹他生气，又做不到完全无视，还得陪着笑脸去劝，人真是喜欢犯贱。

我走过去捏他的下巴，从上至下打量他，李易峰倔强的不肯回头，“说笑的，不是你笑我失忆才闹成这样？你又生什么气？”

“我为什么不能生气？我给出自己知道的一切消息，可是你呢？沈曼玲是你抓的，机场那次你也在，为什么你要装得像什么都不知道？……还说我没心没肺？我以为我们至少是同盟。”

“好了好了，”我抱住他，“你我都不要彼此试探了，如果真打算做，就都坦诚一些。你应该清楚我的顾虑，如果事情败露，你是李兆铭独子，或许有一线生机，可我必死无疑，你得给我适应时间，再者，你对你爸知之甚详，不怕你爸也对你一清二楚吗？”

“不会，”李易峰看我，忽然笑开，“你见过哪对父母，对超过十五岁子女之事都知道地巨细靡遗的？”话是这么说，李易峰却也站了起来，顺手抽过我手里的橘子，边吃边诋毁我，他冷笑，“既然要做，吃完了就过来复盘，懒得和猪一样。”

他妈的，我一口没吃到，到底谁是猪啊？危机解除，我翻了个白眼，知道此时再起冲突李易峰真会宰了我，他的脾气就是这点不好。但也不想让这人太猖狂好过，我似笑非笑地盯着他，随后乘其不备冲过去吻他。李易峰大惊，用捏着橘子的手推我，被我一把搂住，冰凉的果肉在我与他火热的胸膛间爆开。

他今天穿了件美丽的白衬衫，衬得肤色如雪，进门时我就发现了，十分靓丽，此刻必定被我毁了。我知道李易峰在瞪我，但那又如何，只要我闭上眼，就算他的视线能杀人也难奈我何。我兴冲冲地把他嘴里的果肉吸出来又吐回去，陶醉不已地交换对方黏腻的嘴唇，如此几轮，李易峰似乎终于被我恶心到了，狠狠踩了我一脚。

“嘴巴不需要，我可以叫人把它缝起来。”

我憋笑憋到内伤，还是正襟危坐准备谛听教诲，“犯不着这么绝情吧峰峰，我的嘴用处大着呢，这你总深有体会吧？”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

为了证明我所言非虚，我给他口了一管才去查场。我告诉李易峰人一生中最主要、最有意义的事件都在二十到三十岁这个阶段发生，然后日子就开始重复，他该高兴他能获得这样完美的口交。李易峰威胁说下次我再敢这样就弄死我，我觉得好笑，哪次也没见他拒绝过。

场子是王莽刚划给李兆铭的，据说是为了报答他的解围。那次寿宴，已经高升的韩副市长也来了，甚至思君心切，差点被狗仔拍到，李兆铭用自己的花边新闻硬是吸引了火力，真是伟大的利益网，让李兆铭都舍得牺牲自己娱乐大家。

这个场子新鲜、油水足，看得出王莽的诚意，只是毕竟是抢来的，根基不稳，还得时刻提防一些不速之客谋财害命，李兆铭转手把它扔给了我经营。谁让天下老板一个样呢，即便李兆铭已算不上甩手掌柜，我却依然劳碌命。

场子里早早收到风声，穿着整齐制服站在门外等我。

清一色的刀疤黑西装，仿佛要把我是黑社会几个字昭告天下，我乐不可支，拽着领班的领带狂笑，后者只顾陪着笑脸。领班姓牛，人长得憨厚老实，外面却不知养了不少情妇，愧对姓氏，比我风流。我义正言辞地巡视他们，“几位应该不会告诉我，这里已被殡仪馆收编了吧？”

牛经理擦了侧额角的汗，“怎么会，只是听闻今天霆哥要来，盛装打扮了一番。”

再次狂笑，轻拍牛忠良的肩膀，我在他耳畔低语，“你知道如果被我查到你犯错了，即使你脱光了站在门口迎宾，我也会让你死的很惨吧？”他恐惧十足地看着我，我喜欢这种表情，熨帖地将他的领带夹拉正，笑吟吟地走进场内。

这个场子我有印象，当年沈曼玲被李兆铭看上，一朝飞上枝头变凤凰的事闹得沸沸扬扬。不少老鸨觉得自己手下有本事的年轻女孩不少，纷纷拓宽产业，一时间几乎所有场子都做起了皮肉生意。这其实和普通人没什么关系，或许连李兆铭自己当时都无从得知，他会看到沈曼玲，只是基于无数精准演算得出的决定性结论。但在这个人际关系复杂如蛛网的群体社会里，太多人信奉多一个关系就是多一条路，难保不会有第二个沈曼玲，也许贵人就会顺藤摸瓜地找上你。

真遗憾，落花有意流水无情，我呼出一口气，我现在脚下这块地就是最初李兆铭遇上沈曼玲的那一间，原以为李兆铭只是随手扔给我，现在看来倒像是他不愿重温旧梦了。

我吹着口哨随手拉开一间包厢门，门内毫无疑问地正在进行一场欢爱，一个硕大的白屁股对准我，仿佛在青天白日看到一轮月亮，肥猪身下，一位身材窈窕的美女发出一声尖叫，多么不协调的丑陋肉身。我倚着房门摇头，听肥猪醉醺醺地对我叫嚣，“滚开，没看到老子在办事吗？！”

我不回答，牛忠良在这种时候颇为主动，他本是个籍籍无名的外乡人，靠察言观色阿谀奉承走到今天，他绝不会想让我出手。牛忠良从我身边走过，不忘冲我微笑，他沉着地说，“戴先生，最近条子不安分，霆哥奉命巡场，要连累您了。”

姓戴的肥猪霎时酒醒一身冷汗，汗水在那身沉甸甸的肥肉上抹上水光。我是李兆铭眼前红人，既是奉命巡场，奉谁的命令不言自明，李家不好惹，会来这里消费的客人多数身家并不清白，谁敢对大老板李兆铭说不？戴肥猪忍了又忍，最终憋出一个笑来，他看都没看牛忠良一眼，转头对我说，“原是霆哥大驾光临，我就说，除了霆哥谁有这样的气度？”

“戴先生，”我微笑起来，“闲话少叙，可以容后寒暄，本店不做皮肉生意，您若想发泄，可以转投别家。”

戴肥猪瞪大了眼睛，似乎不明白怎么一瞬间天差地别，他涵养不算好，因此恨恨地说，“霆哥，你这话说得可不地道，我在你们这消费了三年，和你们牛经理都是老熟人了，你说不做就不做？那我的钱呢，是不是也说收回来就收回来？”

哎，我开始懂得为何有的人容易歇斯底里，他们坚持要得到琐碎的优待，一旦形势有变就无师自通地翻起旧账，真是令人作呕的习惯。不过往好处说，这正证明这间场子经营的不错，毕竟如果“没有爱的愉悦，分手也不会忧伤。”我刚抽出皮夹准备补偿，一旁的牛忠良已把银行卡放在台面上。

戴肥猪气极，铁青着脸，抓上卡就往外走。

我坐在大厅喝茶，是花茶，有股茉莉的清香。留给我的闲暇不多，应当抓紧时间享受一切。越来越多的客人被请走，有些冥顽不灵的被拉出来扔到我面前，我扫过去，多是些面目可憎肥头大耳的猪头，有个人引起了我的注意。

他的衬衫可能是在挣扎时被撕烂了，没办法，手下办事总有些粗鲁，此时两块破布堪堪遮住上半身。接过别人递上来的钱包，我一字一句地念他的名字，“周——君——华——名字不错，穿得也斯文，还是个老师呢，您这样的社会精英也来嫖啊？”

那人憎恶地看着我，“你们毫无良知，连女学生都骗，你们罪该万死！”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

经营会所不是我的强项，要不是原来专责的干部出事，李兆铭原不会把这件事转介给我。说起来也好笑，那个干部与我有过几面之缘，听说再是谨慎小心不过。他是个孤儿，于是名正言顺地过着孤僻偷盗的童年生活，从小到大没有人试图改变他，是李兆铭收养他，把阳光带进了他的世界。

他今年32岁，身体发育的状况远远不像这个年纪的人，刚开始许多人用少时营养不良生的矮小来嘲笑他，后来这些人都消失的无影无踪，他像是亚马逊雨林中的拟态动物，不起眼但致命。到今天，大家都记得他异于常人的运营才能，无人再以身量小看他。

他唯一一次出格是上个月，他老婆生产，是个大胖小子，他喝醉了，用场子的营业额请大家狂欢了一天一夜。第二天酒醒，他带着枪去找李兆铭，求李兆铭网开一面“祸不及家人”。

他太蠢了，觉得为李兆铭打拼这么多年，没有功劳也有苦劳，谁在乎？他的妻儿在他拿出营业额请客的那一瞬间就被李兆铭的手下从医院抓走，等他想到来求情时，早变作海里的两具浮尸。

李兆铭告诫他不要再犯，送了他一对妙龄姐妹花算是补偿，毕竟他曾经的老婆也是李兆铭送的。不知道为什么，这次他没有收，失魂落魄的回去了。那天开会，他没来，李兆铭派人去看，发现他饮弹自尽了，就在他和他老婆的新婚公寓里，脑花洒的遍地都是。他后悔了吗？后悔用营业额请客，后悔误判自己在李兆铭心里的地位，后悔自己一时兴奋家破人亡……他死了，再没有人知道了。

大家都说他傻，那么懂得钻研经营的一个人，何苦为了老婆孩子就要死要活的呢。李兆铭没有杀他已是法外开恩，倘若好好工作，再娶再生并不困难，这些苦难在数十年后只会衬得他的成就更加熠熠生辉。

可我觉得不是这样。不知怎的，我很能共情那种难过，那种挚爱亲属被杀的难过，简直是难过到了极点。李兆铭收养他，让他读书，教他做事，但李家毕竟不是他家，终其所有，他这一生都只是想有个家而已，这很难吗？

他终于有了老婆和孩子，终于有了家，又在刹那被自己的恩人剥夺，他不能寻仇，也无法排解痛苦。或许他不是傻，他只是记起了十几年前，自己一个人摸爬滚打地过来，看着别人都有家，自己却没有的那种嫉妒与羡慕，那种叫天天不应叫地地不灵的悲怆。

人生在世，大家都是浮萍，无奈中抓些微小的安全感罢了。有人连这个都不放过。

我觉得疲惫，这又是为谁辛苦为谁忙呢？无意做包拯，但我让牛忠良解释。牛忠良遮遮掩掩地说最近是收了一个学生，但是欠了贷款自愿来做的。话音未落便听周君华一声暴喝，他说你放屁！说他的学生是不明不白的做了联合担保人，现在借款人跑了，我们就逼一个女学生还钱！还不出钱就逼她接客！

我知道一个场子时时需要新鲜血液才能揽客，也知道为了保证血液够新，他们会使一些手段，但我不知道他们连读书的小姑娘都下手。

我看着牛忠良等他回应，看着他抓耳挠腮最后垮下肩膀，他说，霆哥，那小女孩性子烈得很，把我们的人都踢伤了，还没接过客呢，现在在3107房。我说放了吧，让他们走。牛忠良不动，试探着问我，可是霆哥，那女的还背债呢。欠钱的逃了，现在就指着她还钱呢。

“我帮她还。”话题到这里，我只想尽快结束。

牛忠良还想说什么，看到我的脸色又都咽了回去。

隔了会小姑娘被送下来了，果然眉清目秀，她一眼就看到了周君华就冲了过来，这对师生紧紧地抱在一起。我把钱包还给周君华，想了想顺便脱了自己的皮夹克给他。周君华有点吃惊，他的目光盯紧我，但还是迟疑地收下了衣服。

周君华说，“你是个好人，你怎么会做这一行。”

我哂笑，我说，“周老师，不凑巧，我就爱做这一行。劝你在我还没改主意之前，带着你的学生赶紧滚，不然我可不知道会发生什么。”

周君华说，“我坚信人性无好坏之分，一切都是环境逼迫。没人好端端想去做贼。”

“那你看到了，我是那个例外，我乐意做贼。”我走进他，冲他身后的女孩儿微笑，我的表情一定毛骨悚然，因为小姑娘的脸上浮现出惊惧，是我要的效果，“这次遇上我是你们命好，麻烦教育好你的学生，别动不动就给人做担保，到时候被轮奸都没处说理。”

我深吸一口烟，烟圈缓慢上升变成某种丝绒般的触感。今天发生的一切都会巨细靡遗地出现在李兆铭的桌上，上达天听，我该这么说吗？做一个局并不容易，只希望周能听懂我的暗示。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

这天排查到尾声，李易峰来了。

他拎着我给周君华的夹克，看到我，便甩手扔给我。这里到处都是李兆铭的人，我早料到有此一役，面上波澜不惊。

“不问那个男人的下场？”他眨着眼睛问，神情倨傲地像在邀功。

“有小姑娘在他身边，你不会动手的。”可惜的是，我同样了解他。

我们对视片刻，是李易峰率先移开目光，他掸了掸肩头看不见的灰尘，散漫地总结我这一天的成果，“先得罪戴家，再放那对师生走，现在还打算为她还钱。怎么？终于想通了要往慈善界发展了？”

我一言不发地把外套套回身上，“你在生什么气？”我直截了当地问他。

他噎住了，不可置信地看向我，好像不明白我怎么敢这么问。猛地从对面探出半个身子，铁质的桌脚随之发生呻吟，我没有后退，依旧凝视他。不消片刻，我与李易峰之间已无一丝间隙，他的嘴唇柔软地蹭在我的嘴边，湿漉漉的呼吸扑在面上。如果不是他正吐露恶言，这幅景象想必会更像情人间的耳磨厮鬓，“你喜欢上那个老师？嗯？周君华？”

“你的想象力还是一如既往地天马行空。”我说，“这是我第一次见到周君华。”

“那为什么要给他衣服？”他穷追不舍。

“他的衣服被毁了。”我坦言，“你看到一只小狗在人来人往的马路上，你不会去救吗？”

“我会啊，但我不会为了救这只小狗而一直跟着他。”他看着我，“你都没有给过我衣服。”

“大少爷，只要你想，愿意给你的衣服的人从这里排到外太空。一件旧衣服而已，你需要吗？”我哈哈大笑。

他认真地看向我，“说不定呢？偶尔我也是需要的。”

我轻声笑笑，警告他，“如果你想维持现状，那就注意什么该说，什么不该说。”

“我说了什么吗？”李易峰拒绝改换话题，“我们的友谊就这样浅薄，不值得你给我一件衣服？”他指责我，“威廉，你也太狠心了。”

我拉过他，想像抚摸猫咪一样抚摸他的下巴，他概不接受，我也没有多好的耐心，用力把他拉向自己，应该抓疼他了，这下李易峰勉强接受了我的拥抱，带着不合群的耐性，他是永远无法驯服的动物，“我狠心的话就不会答应李兆铭做你的前锋。”

他不再挣扎，反而叹了口气，说，“你知道了？”

我当然知道，缅甸之行势在必行，我们必须用九成的货摆平锱铢必较的缅甸佬。这可不是开玩笑，稍一不慎就会身葬异地。所幸李易峰要去这件事不胫而走，大家都知道李兆铭已经指派了自己儿子去闯这龙潭虎穴，只要随行保镖里没有抽中自己，即可安稳度日。

那次组会，本就是为选定保镖人选而开。其实我陪同李易峰去已是板上钉钉之事，偏偏李兆铭喜欢测试自己下属的忠心程度。他召开组会，许诺谁愿意陪同前往，事成归来便能加官进爵。谁知后来发生了自杀事件，与会的干部们纷纷眼观口口观心，力图做个透明人，李兆铭也看出来了，他用眼神暗示我，我不得不举手表态。

我急功近利的程度在干部们中间都算独树一帜，大家只会感慨我的不要命，顺带庆幸自己又活过一天罢了。我冷笑，“那次你爸不是已经钦点我和你去了吗，除非有人强烈要求陪同前往——但谁会那么傻？”

“你不想陪我？”李易峰问我。

“不，恰恰相反，”我说，“我必须去，你必须在我的见证下完美地完成任务，这样你才有赢的可能。”

李兆铭终于让李易峰接触核心业务，无论是否试探，这是好的开始。如果李易峰搞砸了，以他的个性，以李兆铭的个性，他绝难等到下一次机会，李易峰太想报复李兆铭，这件事会影响他的判断。这次不是我陪李易峰去，换做任何一个人陪他，李易峰都必输无疑。

行程在一周后开始，那时将会有一场苦战。酒过三巡，我状若无意地问李易峰，“为什么李兆铭要查我的衣服？”

李易峰说，“他的命令还没下到我这，是我先把衣服截了下来，不然现在就是李兆铭找你了。”他敲打我，“不过威廉，不管你想做什么，你把夹克给那个老师不是明智之举。”

他的手在桌上轻轻花了个圈，我明白这是隔墙有耳的意思。于是我笑了，冲他举杯，李易峰亦微醺地回敬我，酒入愁肠，我的神经逐渐松弛，也许我们都崩地太紧了，应该大事化小小事化了，应该做些快乐的事。

我盯着李易峰的侧脸，他喝着酒，月色如纱温柔的照射进来，拂过他的脸庞，这是绝无仅有的休憩时刻，我看着他，就像看着几千万公里外绝无仅有的月亮。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

事实证明，李易峰不会成为月亮，他甚至没打算成为任何人的月光。

那之后的一个清晨，我们约定出发。时间尚早，但天上无日月，如此看来，倒正是一天中最容易见鬼的时刻。先遣部队已离去，只留下我、李易峰以及几个亲兵。李易峰与我的表情都不算好——如果有人在临行前被告知，一趟即将出生入死的队伍要加入新任老板娘时，想必没有人能做到不动如山。

文雪琪要去这事依然来自李兆铭的通知，给出的理由令人啼笑皆非。上个月，李兆铭为他与文雪琪的婚礼订购了一对珍贵的象牙古玩，据说是从津巴布韦流出，具有上千年历史，市价难以估量，李兆铭在众多富商中靠关系拿下它。流窜于各地的黑市商人打算在缅甸脱手变现，缅甸管制不严，国内愈演愈烈的文物走私使整个东南亚的古玩价格暴跌，原先说好送货上门的津巴布韦人以离境无法保障安全为由，要求买家上门自取。

津巴布韦人好吃懒做，抵达缅甸后变本加厉，早让李兆铭不爽，即便对方提出送货上门，想必他也不会轻易同意。然而国内局势扑朔迷离，李兆铭的得力干将自杀，我与李易峰外出谈判，他若为了一个物件轻易离开大本营，后果恐怕不是他想看到的。

这尊象牙制品是见证他与文雪琪婚礼中的重要一环，意义重大，他不能去，就有意请未来的女主人代为领取。巧的是，这条路线与我和李易峰的行程不谋而合，两支队伍可并成一支，更妙的是，为了应对狡猾贪婪的缅甸佬，我们带了太多人，护送新大嫂去取新婚礼物或许是个不错的借口。

去他妈的不错的借口，真是见了鬼了，李兆铭简直疯了，文雪琪手无缚鸡之力，他是怎么想到派她去的？届时如果和缅甸佬动起手来，她如何自保，我又如何敢不保她？我烦躁地把烟头捻灭，火星揉在我掌心，碎成灰屑。李易峰漠然地看着我，讽刺我，“这么不爽？之前笑着说’得令’的人是谁？”

周围都是不明所以的下属，我告诫自己要心平气和地微笑，但失败了，我斜睨他，说，“这话你之前怎么不说？”不是只有李易峰爱嘴贱，面对我的回击，他的脸色也变了。

等待的时间没有很长，这是唯一应该庆幸的地方，李兆铭送文雪琪出门，后者仍是那副冰雪洋娃娃的表情，好像没什么事能入她法眼，从这点上看，她和花枝招展的沈曼玲还是有区别的。

李兆铭叮嘱我们要小心，又告诉文雪琪我与李易峰有重要任务在身，逛街参观可请其他保镖护卫，万不得已不要过分打搅到我们。无暇看李易峰的表情，但我在心中耻笑李兆铭的虚情假意，如若所有生死一线都只要一句小心、加油便可化解危机、扭转乾坤，那掌权人何不自己去呢？不愿以身涉险又想落个老板美誉，世界上怎么会有这种好事。

可事已至此，除了无能为力地认命，我没有其他选择，哪怕是一个普通的公司职员也常会遇到不得不做的项目吧，对此我早有准备。

我认真回复李兆铭，“一定幸不辱命，也一定保护好雪琪小姐的安全。”李兆铭满意地笑了。

托文雪琪的福，我们搭乘李兆铭的私人飞机飞往缅甸。文雪琪坐在后排最安全的位置，我与李易峰一左一右地坐在前排，前后排有隔音档板，但我们沉默地登机，坚持不发一言。飞机起飞时，不其然的，我看到防风镜下李易峰的眼睛，如此冷然的一双眼。我知道李兆铭完全触怒了他。

在我的孩提时代里，曾经也与我的父亲闹过不愉快。大概个性中确实有某种奇特的天生特质，它引导我变得易怒、沉默与儿戏。

我恨他，毫无疑问，恨他酗酒，恨他不顾家，恨他的职业，恨他的一切，后来他死了，死在了他引以为豪的职业里，一切急转直下，我的恨没了目标，连带着痛苦也无处可去。

到现在，我已经不记得我是为了什么和他吵起来，很难界定，也很难确认。但唯一知道的是，纵然对他的感情只剩下恨，我也不曾想要杀了他。即使他真的做了什么不可饶恕的事，我也只会想修正他，而不会毁灭他。

李易峰不一样，他是真的想杀了李兆铭。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

与缅甸佬的会面定在一周后，在此之前，护卫文雪琪成了所有人的首要目标。

李兆铭在仰光有一处小型房产，双层洋房，普通外表，内有玄机。看到那张透明穹顶时我讶异出声，有钱人的奢华享受真是难以想象，对此李易峰只是轻蔑地笑笑。我问他这是否意味着睡觉时能看到星星。这话问得太蠢了，我直觉李易峰不会回应我，只见他义不容辞地邀请文雪琪走进去。

我明白如此动人美景并非我一介保镖有权看到，故而并不在意，刘姥姥见大观园似的打量这座堡垒。李兆铭不常来这里休假，但别墅内配置齐全，女佣适时送上可口餐点与茶饮。尽管不是他亲临，仍有许多人为了他的一道命令奔波。

李兆铭在许多方面是我见过最难揣测的人，他精明、冷酷和好算计的特质极为突出，同时，也完全没有负罪感和焦虑心理，甚至缺乏共情能力，唯一关心的只有他自己。我喟然长叹，老实说，这样的人没有弱点，极难对付。

夜晚来临，我与李易峰在一楼大厅饮酒。仰光风俗业发达，值得花上一天探索，横竖无事可做，我给几个兄弟放了假，他们欣然而去。

要都是闲云野鹤就罢了，这次大敌当前。李易峰明显不赞同，但他没有阻止我。不应该松懈，从他的眼睛里我能明了他的意思，可人生在世已经很苦，为何不活得轻松些，毕竟谁都没有那么多天生的重负。

我为他斟酒，即使我知道他不一定会喝。在外人面前李易峰总是很克制。他坚信减少平日里的情绪波动是不引起怀疑的最好方式，我恰恰与他相反。

我与李易峰交换了目前的情报，确认每一步都按照我们的步骤走。李易峰承认，他不止一次地怀疑我的判断力是否那么精准可靠。就连此时此刻，他仍在怀疑。我告诉他，从我预测到文雪琪会加入这桩事开始，他就应该相信我的直觉。

我给李兆铭设下陷阱，旁敲侧击作为家主，他不该离开大本营，李兆铭谨慎的个性害了他，能猜到左膀右臂都离开的现下他会派文雪琪来其实并不难。文雪琪是颗弃子，纵使这是我与李易峰一手策划的，我依然对她的结局心生怜悯，我想李易峰也是。

他醉得很快，用两根手指止住我的劝酒，厌烦地告诉我今天不行，我清楚他又陷入了那种牺牲别人的自责里，虽然他不愿承认。只是在性上我从来不亏待自己，被他拒绝，稍有些扫兴。

我从善如流地说生理期，我理解。按道理寻常的李易峰绝无可能被这种激将法所激，我也已做好独守空闺的准备，但他张牙舞爪地朝我扑来。

性事结束我去别墅外溜达，这栋建筑物外至少有十几个一流狙击手在值夜，唯一的空档是在凌晨三点至四点的换班期，不过为确保万无一失到时我会开启红外线自动防护，遥控器在我手里，只要有人敢擅自走进来，一定叫他有来无回。

朝站岗的兄弟们问好，我轻轻地把半截烟头捻灭在墙上。烟头悄无声息地落入花园，没有溅出一点火星。天上的月亮美得让人心碎，我呼出的烟雾向上腾起，意图遮蔽它，却掩盖不了它半分姿色。它真是完美无缺的存在，依照自己的准则过活，全然不顾觊觎者的想法。我深呼吸，从心底希望这段静谧时间能过得慢一点。

回房时瞥见文雪琪正坐在大厅喝茶，她着一身白睡衣，吊带裙堪堪遮住胸部，走路悄无声息，配上那张清丽的脸，很有种恐怖片效果。这样一副还未发育好的身体竟也下得去手，不免在心里辱骂李兆铭不是个东西。我笑着同她打招呼，但坚决不看她脸以下的部分。

文雪琪冲我点头，复又盯回电视机。走进房间时我好奇望了一眼，原是部美国动画片，叫猫和老鼠的，我也看过，主要讲一只愚蠢的猫被聪明的老鼠耍的团团转的故事，算是有趣。又听她扭开了老式收音机，听午夜鬼故事，收音机正好讲到一对薄情郎与痴情女，讲述人用一种不寒而栗的声音总结，您瞧，只有怨侣才可以毕生痴缠下去。

短信铃声响打断了我的思绪，我在冰冷的被窝里收到李易峰的来讯。他已醒了，恢复的很快，看来我做得还不够。李易峰约我逛街，明知他是准备去打探消息，但我还是一阵没来由的心猿意马。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

几日后，我与李易峰走在仰光街头。仰光是观光城市，输入大批量游客、走私客与掮客，熟悉市场运作的中间人抽取高额手续费，两头讨巧，为一些见不得人的生意保驾护航。

象牙卖家把交易地点约定在一个无人的小巷，被我们拒绝。严正抗议下，双方终于各退一步，决定在仰光最出名的市集交易。

我同李易峰前提过来踩点，旅游季，随处可见人挤人的情况。不留心间，我们已走散过几次，所幸都离得不远。李易峰磨牙凿齿地对我说倘使我没有被他绑起来的意思，最好不要同他走散。他在生气，这事非同小可，顺着他的话说可以避免一场战争，我拍着胸口承诺这种事不会再发生。

我与他背着小包走在市集唯一的柏油路上，几个柬埔寨人正在路边的树荫下吃着简单的干粮，其中一个特别黑瘦的从布袋里取出一件被麻布包裹着的佛像给众人传阅，见者无一不露出啧啧的赞叹。我恰好从这几个席地而坐的柬埔寨人身边经过，佛像的某种特征强烈地吸引着我，我因此驻足。李易峰正在打电话，对我的迟疑浑然不觉。

缓下脚步，我的思绪千回百转——我是来做事的，不是逛街，对此我有极深刻的认知。而李易峰就在前面，我应该追上去，以免他再次发飙。但有时候人的感性就是会压过理性，不是有哪位先知说过？要求人类永葆理智是种奢求。我无法抑制地朝那几个柬埔寨人的歇脚地走去。

这尊佛像的面容酷似李易峰，这是它吸引我的原因。佛像们的来源并不干净，除了一无所知即将为它买单的游客，所有人心照不宣。它们多是贫穷的柬埔寨人集体偷盗、仿制的不成熟产物，从寺庙供奉中割下来镀铜的泥人，成色好的佛像将贩卖给周边旅游国家的古玩店牟利，成色不好的直接形成买卖。

在李兆铭手下做事，我见过不少号称珍品的古玩，那些几千年前的佛像均宝相庄严。是这样的温柔与不近人情，你在他们脸上看不到任何凡人的迹象，那是只会出现在神脸上的慈迹。制造人对这个国家的神秘一面有很深的迷恋，他们巧夺天工，急于掌握恒久的时间，在反复索解中得到某些顿悟式的推崇，并把这些崇拜塑成雕像。

无穷神性，无穷有魂灵，许多人被那些昂贵佛像的中国脸孔迷倒，但没有一个像这个那样牵动我的心。我不确定那些充塞市集的佛像是否都有李易峰的面容，离开之后我或许能找到另一个更像的——又或许，大千世界中只有这一个才是我想要的。

柬埔寨人惯于逃窜，平均停留时间很短，不抓住瞬间的感觉，很快就会消失。也许这是一生仅此一次的机会，不明白什么在驱动我，但我迫切地想要得到这尊佛像，不论需要付出什么。

我理解佛像的粗糙，拿在手里我才惊觉它比我预估的要更简陋。如此简陋的塑像，我却意外不想讲价。柬埔寨人吃惊于我的爽快，很快地将它卖给我，他解释说这本是为了他的新婚妻子而做，只可惜对方染上重病，已魂归故里，他因此颠沛流离。他身边的小贩叽叽喳喳地夸奖他“捏得很像”。我清楚有些卖家为了卖个好价钱可以胡乱编造悲惨故事，但这一次，我愿意相信是真的。

沿着笔直的道路往前走，佛像被我贴身藏好。这是条向下的路，路的尽头，能看到李易峰优越的侧脸与洁白的手腕，我的手机在背包里疯狂震动，不用看，一定是他在找我。他一定在找我，并且一定很烦我，想到这里，我微笑起来。

我端详他，他蹙着眉，那张漂亮的脸在周围一群黝黑面容的衬托下显得那么鹤立鸡群，漂亮原是用来形容女子的词汇，但男性有这样的气质，这是另一种迷人感觉。不时有贪玩的小孩撞到他，他没有反应，只顾低头重播号码。

缅甸一行凶险非常，有太多难忘的事，可我总记得这个瞬间：我看着他不自知地被人潮挤来挤去，那一刻我真的很想走过去抱住他。

这一晚仍在李易峰床上过夜，文雪琪的闺房就夹在我们中间，玩忽职守绝对刺激。高潮时我及时捂住了他的嘴。李易峰潮湿的眼睛定定地看着我，穴口紧缩。若说他冷静，他激动的身体骗不了人，若说他沉沦，显然也不现实，他凝望我的眼神如此专注。我放弃思考，隔着我的手，我吻他的嘴。那感觉和之前每一次都不一样。

一个人的疯狂总得有个起承转合，这或许我堕落史的第一章。一波超越理性的快乐将我卷入浪潮，此刻我仿佛拥有了身为男人的所有幸福。


End file.
